


白雪公主

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 集体降智，焰钢焰无差，还有各种奇怪的cp人在半梦半醒的时候真是什么沙雕都写得出来……
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	白雪公主

军部年会要搞舞台剧，要求主演男女串戏，剧本挨个发到了钦定演员手里，正在办公室里谈论公务（吵架摸鱼）的焰之炼金术师和钢之炼金术师同时低头看了一眼：

白雪公主

演员表：

白雪公主：佐尔夫金布利

王子：莉莎霍克艾

七个小矮人：路易阿姆斯特朗；约翰哈勃克；巴卡尼亚；迈尔兹；父亲大人；X男；懒惰

猎人：奥利维亚阿姆斯特朗

国王：玛丽亚罗斯

皇后：罗伊马斯坦

魔镜：爱德华艾尔利克

当天下发剧本之后，军部大楼不得不进行了重建。

“我宝贵的副官不可以去亲吻那种男人！！！”

“呕！谁要看金布利公主！？”

“X男是什么啦！？伤疤男吗！？根本就不是军部的人了吧！”

“父亲大人是什么鬼啊！带资进组可耻！！”

“带个p资，连人造人都出现了，这都是万恶的裙带关系！”

“七个小矮人是说肌肉城墙的意思吗！舞台会塌的！！”

“没放在一起的时候根本没有发现，国王和皇后的名字是同款啊！”

“继母和公主真的没有血缘关系吗？感觉像是一家人！”

“这个猎人不可能会放过公主的吧！”

总而言之吵得没法上班了，于是大总统签了文件，同意听从民意把演员表换一换。

马斯坦上校：“别的我不管！！中尉不可以当王子，换掉！！”

阿姆斯特朗少将：“我，国王，有意见吗？”

谁敢有意见？不就是要命一条。国王您来吧，您胸大您说了算。

马斯坦上校：“太棒了，这样中尉就可以当猎人，王子就拜托罗斯少尉……”

罗斯少尉哭出了一片汪洋大海：“饶了我吧，我真的无法胜任这样的重任，我……我病假，我晕了，我掉线了，各位再见。”

罗斯少尉突然原地晕倒，此时阿姆斯特朗少校说：“别担心，公主的演员也会换的。”听起来真是一场及时雨，罗斯少尉突然又觉得人生充满了希望，她决定趴在地上旁听一下进展。

“让爱德华当公主吧！他年纪最小！”

“你说谁小啊你们这群混蛋！”钢之炼金术师炸了，“我这么威风凛凛的我要当也是当救世主王子！”

“这是反串啊哥哥。”这是小——不，是大可爱阿尔方斯弟弟。

“我觉得你当小矮人不错。”这是两秒之后就被钢铁义肢敲出了五个包的火焰炼金术师。

“反串我也要当最拉风的那个！”钢之炼金术师抓着剧本唰唰地翻阅仿佛现场表演量子波动阅读神技，两秒后他扔了剧本，一脚踩上一把椅子，一手拆了自己的马尾，“喂，讲道理，你们看看我！！我的头发难道不像金子那般闪闪发光！眼睛不像宝钻那样熠熠生辉！皮肤不像蜂蜜那样闪耀剔透！谁是世界上最美貌的人！！告诉我！”

“这后妈挺像的。”群众们震慑于钢之炼金术师突然之间的戏精附体，允许他夺得了后妈这个角色。

这样一来魔镜就有了缺口，而马斯坦突然间丢了工作。

既然金布利不能当公主。

“我永远不会对自己说谎，我只认可那些符合我美学的人。”金布利说，“比起毫无头脑的公主，这面充满了智慧的镜子确实更合我意。”

“我是不会当公主的。”罗伊马斯坦说。

“头发像檀木一样黑——”有人念到。

马斯坦把自己的头包了起来。

“肌肤像雪一样白——”

“我根本不……”马斯坦拆掉了一支铅笔开始往脸上糊铅灰。

“嘴唇像鲜血一样红——”

马斯坦宝贵的中尉拿出了自己珍藏已久的正红色唇膏，并且把上司的嘴糊了一圈。

“听起来和您完美符合啊，长官。”

焰之炼金术师今天也在因人生中的不公平而哭泣。

这时候，人群中的丹尼普罗修中士开口了：“我反对罗斯少尉出演王子！”

“可是公主换成马斯坦上校了，应该没那么可怕啦。”罗斯少尉安慰道。

“就是……”普罗修泫然欲泣，“就是因为换成了马斯坦上校！！要是你亲了他，我不就一点机会都没有了！！”

“我不敢相信我见证了什么。”哈勃克说，“但我佩服他的勇气，因为我对女朋友被抢这件事深有感触。”

“你说什么？”马斯坦问。

“没……什么都没有，长官……”哈勃克少尉缩了缩脑袋。

罗斯少尉太感动了，竟然遵循了普罗修中士的意见，放弃了自己的角色。这样一来重要的王子殿下就没有人演了，恐怕马斯坦上校要成为有史以来唯一的单身公主。

然而对于马斯坦来说倒是个不错的好消息，“既然行不通，”他高兴地把自己擦擦干净，“那要不我也不……”

人生不如意事十之八九，就在马斯坦试图依样画葫芦溜之大吉的时候，一个哀怨的声音响了起来。

“好过分啊，”人群中冒出了一位神秘女子，“斯洛斯都能拿到角色，我就不行吗？”

“这个声音！”哈勃克嘴里的香烟掉了下来，“索拉莉丝！！”少尉泫然欲泣。

“说的那么好听，”恩维翻了个白眼揭穿她：“前面金布利当公主怎么没见你要参与？其实你就是想亲一口马斯坦。”

“怎么能把淑女的想法公之于众呢？”神秘女子一爪子将恩维叉了出去，露出了自己漆黑的卷发和丰满的身材。“真是没礼貌。”

“我宣布，”马斯坦瘫倒在地上说，“我已经死了。”

修斯中校向着拉斯特举起一张写着‘他喜欢美臀+迷你裙’的纸来。

拉斯特立刻将自己的裙子撕了，群众欢呼声响成了一片，只有哈勃克少尉淹没在自己的眼泪里。

凭借傲人的身材，唯一的人造人妹子喜得王子这个角色。

每个人都很开心。

除了罗伊马斯坦。

“你怎么可以出卖我！！”焰之炼金术师追在修斯中校后面打响指，“有些人能亲有些不能，你是想要我的命吗！！！”

“演戏不都是假的！被那样的身材压一下难道你不想要吗！？”修斯一边逃一边向罗伊发射家人照片子弹，每一颗从枪里射出的子弹都会变成一打印满了艾丽西亚或者格蕾西亚或者他们一家三口其乐融融的照片，马斯坦烧都烧不完。

“她是人造人！我的理智告诉我想活命就别惹人造人！上次就是她捅了我的肾！”

“你还抓了她的胸呢！”修斯回击道,“这叫礼尚往来！”

他们没能吵下去，因为总统签发了又一项指令，要求他们收拾战场。

当然不允许使用炼金术。

=

马斯坦上校被塞进一条三原色配色的裙子里头。

“恕我直言，”他愤怒地说，“再好看的人塞进这种裙子也毫无美感了吧！”

中尉以迅雷不及掩耳之势给他涂好了口红，又往他脑袋上扎了个蝴蝶结。

“您说的很对，长官。”她穿着帅气的猎人服回复道，“我想这就是反串的精髓。”

更衣室挤满了演员，主演们聚在一起，阿姆斯特朗少将路过马斯坦那里留下一句，“公主的皮肤可是光滑细腻，不能有一点点瑕疵。”

拉斯特拿出了一沓纸。

霍克艾立刻明白了她们的言下之意，一手就将马斯坦的裙子掀了起来。

“……”

“哼，”马斯坦幸灾乐祸地笑了，“虽然不是什么值得骄傲的事，但我对自己的腿还是很有信……”

阿姆斯特朗少将一巴掌将脱毛蜡纸拍上去。

“不管你长不长毛，”她笑眯眯地将贴纸贴贴平整，“我们的乐趣都只是在撕掉的那一刻。”

更衣室里传出的马斯坦的惨叫声余音可以绕梁三日。

“光滑，”霍克艾说。

“细腻，”拉斯特说。

“没有瑕疵，”阿姆斯特朗少将把用完的蜡纸揉搓一团扔进垃圾桶，总结，“尽管红了点。”

马斯坦今天也在为毫无尊严的人生而哭泣。

年轻的钢之炼金术师还躲在一旁瑟瑟发抖，庆幸自己没有遭到波及。

=

年会表演就是一场混乱。

皇后对着墨镜询问谁是世界上最美丽的人，台下都在大声叫唤“是皇后！！！”

魔镜把自己额前的须撩了一把，“啧啧啧，真是毫无眼光，”镜子说，“明明我才是这世上最美丽的人。”

各种番茄鸡蛋洋葱大蒜一时间纷纷飞向了舞台，金布利挂着一头的菜叶子竟然还从这堆咂向他的垃圾里挖出了一支花，屈尊念了台词，“哎，您最美，但您的白雪公主比您美貌一百万倍，”钢之小皇后刚想接茬，那镜子又继续说道，“你知道军服的缺点是什么吗？”

“是啥？”皇后下意识地问道。

“屁股再翘也挡得一干二净。”魔镜两只爪子掌心朝上对着空气抓了几把，一脸怀念。

一分钟后钢之小皇后不得不灰头土脸地击掌修复被愤怒的白雪公主烧掉的舞台。

“什么狗屁白雪公主！”钢之炼金——皇后，卷着绣满蕾丝的袖子愤恨地念叨，“城堡都要被他烧光啦，我要惩罚他！！”金毛的矮个皇后台词念着念着就露出了一脸扭曲而充满算计的笑容，完美贴合皇后这个角色，观众们纷纷为他的表演鼓起掌来。

“靠，”马斯坦在后台抗议，“这小矮子是乘机打击报复，我怎么能如他所愿！”

“他是你妈，上校。”海曼斯凉凉地指出。

“是后妈！”马斯坦订正。

“是我老婆。”所有人都看向声音的源头，在剧本里所有戏份加起来都没超过半页纸的国王陛下，此刻正戴着她闪闪发光的王冠，身披华丽厚重的红色披风，手持代表她至高无上尊贵身份的……

为什么她会带着自己的剑啊！？

谁敢忤逆她，不就是要命一条吗？

“对对对，您说的都对。”马斯坦毫无底气地认怂。

“我终于明白了，”修斯中校偷偷摸摸地和谢斯卡咬耳朵，“爱德华原来也是阿姆斯特朗家族的人。”

“咦？咦？？”谢斯卡一头雾水。

“金发，”修斯指了指，“呆毛，”他又指了指，“红窗帘。”

众人恍然大悟。

=

白雪公主顶着一头黑色的大卷毛上台了。

观众们陷入沉默。

两分钟后有人问道：“这不是王子殿下吗？”

“你哪只眼瞎了？”罗伊马斯坦气急败坏地宣布，“看不出我就是这世界上最美貌的公主吗——！！”

后台的小队成员认为他们领导的脑子终于是坏掉了。

=

焰之公主和钢之皇后在舞台上进行了五天五夜的关于“谁最美丽”这个问题的争论，魔镜发现自己一点话语权都没有，所以开始在旁边拿着道具镜子开始给自己涂唇膏。

当金布利换了九九八十一种颜色终于换到了绿色的时候，场下观众们顶不住了。

“我要投诉！！”有人泣血嘶吼，“别再荼毒我的眼睛了！！我要瞎了！！！”

“我不想再听到任何关于闪耀的头发、雪白的肌肤这类描述了，请救救我的胃！！”

“学校老师从没教过我，钢之炼金术师就是黄金，焰之炼金术师是一块黑曜石，这种边缘知识我今天学会了。”

“总统先生，不能为您肝脑涂地，臣先走一步了——！！”

“我夫人就因为魔镜试色给我增加了八位数的口红订单，我的家产要全部变成口红了！！”

“为什么吃土色这么好看！？”

因为场下观众纷纷死亡破产，大总统只能又签发了一张文书，下令舞台剧按照剧本继续，违者罚俸三年并且期间必须穿着异性军装上班。

“我们什么时候有过异性军装了？”哈勃克问道。

“嘘！！”普莱达打爆他的狗头，“别说出来啊煞笔，你真想穿着裙子上三年班吗！？”

没人指出文件有任何不妥之处，但主演为了表示对于大总统的尊敬，还是勉强把剧情继续了下去。

“猎人啊，”皇后干巴巴地念叨着，“把公主骗到森林里杀掉他，把他的心和肝带给我，作为证明。”

“遵命。”拥有老鹰一般锐利眼神的猎人将狙击枪上了膛，一口允诺。

观众把瞬间逃跑到出口的白雪公主逮住押送回台。

白雪公主瑟瑟发抖：“有……有话好好说……”

“嗯，”鹰眼将狙击枪瞄准了可怜巴巴的白雪公主，她脚边的猎犬还不失时机地“汪”了一声。

还没来得及等猎人能说出什么拉风的台词，焰之小公主就决定当机立断地原地倒下装死，“噢，”鹰眼说，“疾风，取心肝。”

“汪！”

“我错了对不起我不敢了请原谅我。”马斯坦一个鲤鱼打挺弹起来土下座，“看在我这么可怜的份上饶了我叭，我发誓会永远呆在森林里再也不会回到那个城堡，555 。”

"我真是搞不懂，"有人说，“魔镜肯定是瞎子，这公主到底比皇后好看在哪里？”

“你才是瞎子！马斯坦穿什么都好看！我愿意和他约会！”

“你们都是瞎子，魔镜最美！不接受反驳！”

“呕——！！！！”

虽然主演们开始尽心尽力地念起了台词试图快速走剧情蒙混过关，台下的观众们却为了“谁最美丽”而即将展开又一次五天五夜的唇枪舌战，此时一个大总统款款走进演播厅。

“白雪公主实至名归，”金布拉德利笑眯眯地摸着下巴，正演到逃进小矮人巨大老巢的焰之公主听到这个宣言，后脊背一凉，吓晕了。

=

“这里有一颗炸毛的栗子。”巨大的懒惰小矮人捞起口吐白沫的白雪公主转向他的父亲大人。

“咦？”父亲小矮人摸出眼镜仔细观察了一下，“拉斯特怎么在这里？”

“你们都他妈是瞎子吧！！”罗伊马斯坦史无前例地揍了父亲大人一拳，“我到底哪里长得像那个……”

“索拉莉丝！”一头金毛身高一米九的小矮人挂着一串眼泪扑倒了白雪公主。

钢之皇后不得不再次合掌修复被愤怒的焰之公主烧掉的小矮人屋子。

“我要求涨薪水，”金豆豆皇后冲着大总统伸出机械爪子，“我觉得我承包了很多戏份外的工作。”

“那你必须给我涨零花钱，”按照辈分关系事实上是爱德华艾尔利克侄子辈的大总统阁下毫无愧色地要求到，“爱德华叔叔。”

就在金豆豆反驳之前，总统又补充，“我们七个都要。”

“你什么也没看到，什么也没听到，我们从没见过。”钢之皇后绝望地流了一地的眼泪，“再见。”

“别走啊爱德华叔叔！”人造人队伍集体挽留皇后，但皇后逃得飞快，所以他们没有要到自己的零花钱。当然公平点讲，爱德华也没有要到他渴望的涨薪。

=

“我觉得角色选得很迷惑啊。”有位观众说。

“为何？”

“你看，”他分析道，“国王和皇后像亲姐弟，”听众们想了想，点点头，“公主和王子也像是亲姐弟，”观众们想了想，也点点头，“魔镜像就像王子和公主的便宜表亲。”众人们再想了想。

“为了拯救自己的便宜公主不陷入乱伦国王夫妇的魔爪，设计欺骗皇后伙同王子一起保护公主，是这样的英雄魔镜呢。”

每个人都恍然大悟，然后打死了这个瞎BB的观众。

=

“你得洗衣做饭打扫铺床……”

公主的拇指和中指捏到了一起，露出一个甜美的笑容：“我只会生火。”

“怎么可以让拉斯特做家务呢？”父亲大人说，“你说对吗，斯洛斯？”

“姐姐，不做，家务，我做。”斯洛斯点头。

在公主再次烧毁舞台之前，小矮人们被迫统一了让他白吃白喝住下还不用做除了生火之外的任何事情这样的不平等条约。

在火焰公主的威胁下，哈勃克小矮人用尽了自己所有的智慧开始为长官说话：“他又不占地方，”指了指马斯坦占掉的那一小片床角，“吃得还没皇后多，”又指指马斯坦正常大小的便当盒，皇后一餐能吃十盒，这里随便拉出个小矮人都能吃掉三四份，父亲大人的胃口更是深不可测，有一次他还试图吞掉整个国家的人，“你买个打火机还得加油呢，我觉得这还挺公平的。”

“上校确实不占地方。”阿姆斯特朗小矮人点了点头。

“不愧是军部养出的狗啊。”斯卡评论道。

在被公主使唤得变成七条真狗之前，迈尔兹小矮人和巴卡尼亚小矮人投奔了国王陛下，把公主在他们家混吃混喝装大爷的恶行一桩桩地投诉上去。

“快点把你家赔钱闺女领回家啊！”巴卡尼亚冲着皇后抱怨，“自从他来了我们家都烧了两百次了，穷得都要揭不开锅了！”

“我才不要啊！”钢之皇后大喊道，“我这辉煌的城堡也被他烧了两次，每次都得我来修！我还不涨工资！我们已经断绝了母女关系了，你们请回吧！！”

“这剧情好像不对啊。”迈尔兹小矮人说。

尽职敬业的魔镜这时候闪亮登场，在皇后的耳边叨叨了几句什么，然后皇后的态度突然间一百八十度大转弯，“好——！”他大声宣布，“这等惩奸除恶的大任就交给我叭！我一定会将这个作恶多端的公主绳之以法！让他接受我铁拳的制裁！”

=

“这魔镜神了，到底和皇后说了啥啊？”观众A问道。

“哎，这有什么神奇的，”金布利露出智慧的牙齿，“我只是告诉他公主殿下手里有着快速长高的神秘药方。”

他真的是一面充满了智慧的魔镜啊——！

每个人都佩服得五体投地。

=

“卖丝带~”皇后把自己伪装成一个豆丁，在巨大的小矮人门前晃来晃去，“卖丝带~”

“滚，”公主踢了门一脚，“老子不要。”

“啊，真可惜，”伪装起来的皇后露出邪恶的微笑，“那只好把你内裤的花色卖给别人了。”

“哼，别以为你能骗到我。”公主在门后犹豫了一瞬。

“我在更衣室拍了好多！”皇后的声音里充满了幸灾乐祸，“被逼穿上蕾丝内衣，绑满粉色的蝴蝶结，还有大浓妆——化完妆真是顺眼多了呢，长官啊。”

公主一个响指把门和门外的皇后轰了出去，试图连人带照毁尸灭迹，但就在他的恶行即将实施成功的前面一瞬，一个身影窜上了舞台，发火布手套碎成片片，皇后被拉到了一边。

“给你涨工资，”大总统阁下一本正经地宣布，“照片有多少，我都要了。”

“我靠，”皇后愣了半宿，“如果告诉你我还有更多更多，什么出浴照啊瞌睡照啊锁骨啊脚踝啊手臂啊脖子啊，你能让我当上世界之王吗！？”

“当然可以。”大总统信誓旦旦地承诺道，仿佛刚才他没有擦过口水，“我会给父亲大人提议的。”

现场因这突发的剧情陷入寂静，罗伊马斯坦决定再次原地死亡。

“为什么你有这么多马斯坦的照片？”

“为什么钢之炼金术师有这么多长官的写真？”

装死的罗伊也想问同样的问题，但大总统还在，他只想先死一会儿。

皇后：“呃。”

皇后：“是我弟……”

“我哥暗恋马斯坦上校好——久——了——！”阿尔方斯决定再也不为哥哥背锅了，毅然决然地出卖了他。

“我能买吗？”按照戏份还不能上场的王子从幕后冒出来，“多少钱一张？”

“呃……两百？”

“蕾丝内衣多少钱？”台下有个声音问道。

“呃……”

“有只穿袜子的吗？”

“呃……有……？”

“有女装吗？”

“后台照打包一套多少钱？”

“姐姐今天也不要脸了！请问露三点的有没有——！？”

皇后站在台上汗流浃背，但此时一旁的公主装不下去了，跳了起来。

“日常二十露手臂三十锁骨四十大腿五十胸背八十小腹一百其他服装限定十张一张五百特别限量一张只供拍卖价高者得，”马斯坦公主脸不红气不喘地开口，然后转向目瞪口呆的钢之皇后，“我八你二。”

“……操！？”皇后回过神来，骂道，“为什么！？这不公平！”

“我七你三，我不接受更少了，毕竟出卖色相的是我。”

“我不卖——！”皇后抱紧自己的照片，“谁都不卖——！这都是我的！”

“有钱不赚你是不是傻。”公主对着皇后露出同情的眼神。

“那个……”有个声音弱弱地提问。

“说。”公主气势汹汹地回应。

“皇后照片……有卖吗？”

演播厅再次陷入寂静。

“侵犯未成年人肖像和隐私，应依军法执行火刑，”白雪公主套上那副画着红阵的手套，笑容憨态可掬，“谁刚才说要皇后的照片来着？”

观众们屁都不敢放一个。

为了打破沉默，魔镜出现了，“有人要我的照片吗？”金布利问道，“不贵哦！”

=

马斯坦在后台脱掉裙子的时候突然想起了什么，但是还没等他做些什么的时候，熟悉的枪械声音就使他停了下来。

“戏弄未成年人也是触犯军法的，”猎人小姐姐冷酷无情地宣布道，“依军令枪决处分，长官。”

今天的马斯坦也在为无法自由自在随心所欲地戏弄部下而哭泣呢。

=

“请我吃饭。”钢之炼金术师大言不惭地说。

“没钱。”焰之炼金术师面不改色地撒谎。

“你怎么这么抠门——！”爱德华愤怒地炸起来，“那我请你吃饭，走。”

“不去，”马斯坦瘫坐在椅子里，“懒。”

“我槽你够了啊——……”

“说起来，”海曼斯突然在自己的桌前一本正经地开口，“现在你们俩同框的照片已经炒到了两千块一张了，”他说，“他们真应该来司令部看看，说不定能让他们找回一点理财的理智。”

“什么！？”

“两千！？”

“我亲爱的艾尔利克少校，”马斯坦露出公事公办的八颗牙齿，“您今天是想吃全牛宴呢还是全羊宴？要披萨呢还是炒面？饭后甜品想去哪家店？我罗伊马斯坦一定样样送到你前面。”

“裸照来一面？”爱德华满怀希望地问道。

“您已成功预约三年零七个月又十五天后的裸照服务，”马斯坦上校翻了个白眼，又把自己的营业假笑挂了起来，“那么今天你想吃啥呀，小朋友？”

所有人都拿起手边的文件夹或者是书写板作势挡了挡，菲利捂住了耳朵。

但钢之炼金术师好像完全遗漏了上校对他的称呼，在原地琢磨了半天，才双眼放光地咧开嘴，“你请客？”

“我请。”马斯坦说。

“好耶——……”

“写真的收入五五开，毕竟这次是两人合作。”马斯坦又说。

还没来得及高兴的钢之炼金术师：“……”

眼神锐利的中尉无奈地叹了口气。

爱德华：“你这么抠门将来到底要怎么当上大总统啊，你能不能有点骨气啊？”

“不行。”马斯坦一口否决。

今天的马斯坦也是……

一样的没脸没皮呢。

但反正三年后的裸照服务已经预约了，钢之炼金术师决定不和他计较眼前的得失，虽然预订周期有点长，但是算起来自己还是赚的，所以他决定大肚地用马斯坦的钱填饱自己的肚子，再挣些写真补贴，确实没有必要和金钱过不去嘛，他在心里盘算了一下那几个经常找他订购照片的熟客名单，露出了一排充满算计的牙齿。

=

没人买得到爱德华艾尔利克的照片，除非自己偷拍。

=

不过金布利的照片销路稳定走高，已经拥有了自己固定的粉群，粉头是个神龙见首不见尾的小矮个，但金布利似乎不太喜欢他。

=

“这个造型也来一下！”拉斯特开心地端着相机指挥。

“好烦啊有完没完！？”模特马斯坦变出一身白衬衣摆了个姿势。

“少废话，”拉斯特咔咔摁快门，“再来十张就让你变你最喜欢的那只金毛小狗，快快快，现在摸摸自己的腿！”

“哼。”恩维不情不愿地闭上了嘴照做了。


End file.
